Sly after the Accident
by Axel G. Kira
Summary: This is where Sly goes and what he does while Bentley heals.
1. Chapter 1

Sly ran across the top of a hotel roof. He had his cane in hand and his best friend Murray next to him. His other best friend was in the hospital due to an accident. So Sly decided to take a trip to England while Bentley healed. He ran to the air port and told Murray goodbye. Murray hopped into a building on the way to "buy" Sly's ticket. Sly took the ticket and said goodbye.

Sly took the ticket to the airport after getting a trench coat and some glasses. He was going through the terminal when he heard the plane was being delayed. For 2 hours. Sly had patience but not that much. After about an hour he decided to mess with someone and make a little money on the way. He saw another raccoon and got up to sit by her. She looked a lot like Sly.

Sly sat next to her and thought he was looking in a mirror. She got up after one glance at him and said, "Can you watch my bag while I go to the restroom?"

"Sure," Sly said with a grin. He watched her walk towards the terminal entrance. A guard talked to her and she walked back.

"Forgot my passport and ticket. Can't come back in without 'em." She flashed a smile. She reached into her purse and took out her passport and ticket. There was a lock on the purse the Sly had seen before but thought it was a fake. It wasn't. He saw her unlock it but she was very secretive about it.

She went past the guard station and into the restroom. Sly's head turned towards the purse. It was locked again. He hadn't seen her even put it back on. This was not someone he wanted to mess with. She was stealthy, quick, sneaky, and most likely she would notice a coin missing from her purse that she hadn't seen in a year or two.

She came back and thanked him for keeping it safe. She seemed a little surprised. Probably 'cause nothing was missing. They boarded the plane and surprisingly had adjoining seats.

They chatted with each other for a while. About thieves and how it's hurting the economy. They were really talking about Sly but she didn't know it. Or maybe she did. It was hard to tell. The plane landed and they said goodbye to each other. Although Sly knew it wasn't the last time they would see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸Sly Cooper¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„¸Ch.2 „ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨`°º¤ø„¸

After getting off the plane Sly scoured the streets for something to do. Something to take his mind off Bentley. _Bentley_, Sly thought. Murray took it hard but Sly. He wouldn't show it like Murray but Sly was more hurt than Bentley or Murray. Sly kept walking hoping to find a pocket to pick or a king pin to stop. But how would he do that? Bentley always did all the planning. Murray did all the heavy lifting. There was nothing he could do but hope to find something easy.

Unfortunately, that's not what he found.

There was a major crime organization in England. Big Ben was the place where they met and did "business." That's all Sly knew. He was the guy that got info but not the one who found out where to get it. That was Bentley.

Sly headed back to his hotel room. On the way he heard a girl scream. It came from an alley right near him. He peered into the alley and saw a figure. He wasn't sure if it was male or female. He could only make out a tail and a jacket. It reminded him of someone he had seen before. But who? The figure turned its head towards Sly. It turned around and ran. Sly chased after it. But it turned into a road and tripped.

Sly ran up and turned _her_ over. She had long black hair and was wearing a black ski mask to cover her face. She wore a navy blue sweater and jeans. Sly reached for the mask but her Hazel eyes opened wide and she slapped him. He fell over and was then knocked out.

**Total # of reviews required for next chapter to be published: 5**


	3. The Dream Extra to Chapter2

¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸Sly Cooper¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„¸Sly's Dream „ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨`°º¤ø„¸

Sly opened his eyes and saw a deep blue sky and very few white clouds. He was really dizzy for some reason and his tail was wet. He sat up and realized that he was in a meadow. A meadow with no city or life in sight. Only him and a lake. The lake had a small dock on it and there was a boat there too. Sly suddenly smelled his favorite meal that his dad used to cook him all the time.

Sly got up and ran to the top of the small hill. There was a small wood house with a smokestack steaming. There was a small dirt road next to an old fence that he couldn't see the end of. An old rusted green truck sat to the side of the house which he presumed he lived in due to the carving on the back of it. It was his family's insignia.

There was something strange about it all. The house, the insignia, the road, lake, boat, field. He remembered none of it yet he did. It was the place his dad told him he wanted to be. Just then Sly heard a bell. He ran down the hill and tripped on something.

He got up and turned to see what he had fallen over. It was a grave stone. For his mom. He had never known his mom for long. Just until he was, well it was a year before his dad's murder. _When did her grave get moved-_

His thought was interrupted by the bell again. It also sparked a thought. _How is ringing the bell?_ He ran the rest of the way down the hill after a quick look to see it there were any more graves. He got to the side of the house and crept slowly to the front. There was the bell rang above the one who rang it.

_BEEP! _A car horn went. He was back where he had been the night before. _Who was it that rang the bell?_ Sly was curious as to what the dram had mean but was more curious to whom had knocked him out the night before.


	4. Chapter 3

¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸Sly Cooper¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„¸Ch.3 „ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨`°º¤ø„¸

The next morning Sly put on his disguise and headed down to an internet café. He paid and asked how to get to his email. The assistant showed him while Sly picked his pocket. Sly gave him a tip for helping. Sly emailed Bentley and said that he had gotten there safely and wanted to know if he knew any one in England with "connections." Not even a minute later Bentley emailed him back saying,

_Email:  
Say This Exact Phrase: The Wolf Ran to the Injured Turtle, Sly, Buckingham Palace Fountain, 15:30  
Be at Buckingham Palace at 3:30. But send him the email after 3:30 so he doesn't go today._

Sly asked the Assistant if he could leave and return later to use the rest of his 30 minutes. Since he wasn't able to return later, Sly just looked for the location of Buckingham Palace and the best way to get there from his hotel. When he looked at a clock he still had 17 minutes left. Sly sighed and thought of some way to pass the time. He wasn't much a computer person so he just left.

He picked several pockets to get the money he lost back. Well he was just being Sly.

**Please rate chapters from 1 to 10.  
When Rating of chapter 3 reaches 8.5+ then I will post the next chapter.**


End file.
